'Arry and Bert
'Arry and Bert *'Class': BR Class 08 *'Designer': British Railways *'Builder': Crewe, Darlington, Derby, Doncaster, or Horwich Works *'Built': sometime between 1952 and 1962 *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Top Speed': 15-20 mph 'Arry and Bert are two diesel shunters who work at the Ironworks. Bio In their first appearance, 'Arry and Bert crept alongside a lonely Stepney, who had mysteriously been sent to the smelters by mistake. They shunted Stepney into the larger smelting shed underneath a giant grabber, and threatened to scrap him. Thankfully, Stepney was saved by Sir Topham Hatt, once the diesels had left. Despite being villainous, 'Arry and Bert are also known for playing tricks on steam engines, such as making them "middle engines". Once, they shunted trucks in front and behind Percy. This later led Percy to being pushed onto the coal tipper by mistake. Later, 'Arry and Bert played the same trick on James. Sometime later, they frightened Fergus away from the smelters, and bullied Neville, which made the engines think he was planning to bump them. On some occasions, 'Arry and Bert's teasing ways backfire. Once, they played a ghostly prank on Thomas and Emily during Halloween, though they ran away when they thought Emily was a ghost. Another time, 'Arry and Bert teased Percy for having a whistle. Percy paid them back by creeping up behind them and blowing on his whistle. Later, along with Diesel, 'Arry and Bert began teasing Thomas for being smelly, but were later covered in stinky cheese. 'Arry and Bert were also part of the group of diesels that took over the Sodor Steamworks. They later teased Henry because of the coal he had to use by calling him "Mr. Special Steam". They also laughed at Gordon after he ran into Diesel's flatbed and damaged his bufferbeam. Persona 'Arry and Bert are unquestionably devious and scheming. They feel superior to steam engines and, working at the scrap yards, they enjoy the chance to break up engines, or at least make their lives more difficult. Due to their grim task, they have earned a reputation on Sodor as "The Grim Messengers of Doom." However, despite their prejudices, the diesels have co-operated with steam engines on occasions, and when they are in trouble, steam engines often come to the rescue. Livery 'Arry and Bert are painted green-grey with yellow hazard stripes on their fronts and rears and yellow cabs. They have "Sodor Ironworks" written on their sides in white. Appearances * Season 1 - BoCo Helps Out (cameo), Fergus and Diesel, and Trust a Diesel (cameo) * Season 2 - Stepney's Journey Out and Flying Scotsman Departs (cameo) * Season 3 - Percy and the Other Railway, Old Slow Coach, The New Controller (cameo), Saving Sidney, The Ghost of the Viaduct, and Disappearing Diesels (do not speak) * Season 4 - Saved by the Belle and George and Buster (cameo) * Season 5 - The Big City Engine (cameo), Return of the Spotless Record, and Old Enemies * Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel and Diesel's Christmas Surprise * Season 8 - The Diesel that Stole Christmas Specials: * The Big Race Trivia * The two are not quite identical: Bert has more stubble. Category:North Western Railway Category:Diesel locomotives Category:The Killdane Branch Line